The NEW Teacher
by SmileyAddy
Summary: There is a new teacher at East High but who is it? It is a past student of the school but whom? Find out in this one-shot.


**The NEW Teacher**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaim: I don't own High School Musical.**

**Author Note: Sorry but Fanfiction was down for what like 3 days. I have being busy with my tafe study….. I will update First Daughter sometime next week….i hope as I am taking on roles for my community and helping out. Also for my old high school as I have join the P&C. My diploma of Business Admin is taking up a lot of my time too. Plus I have a indoor hockey on Sunday night and also on Wednesday night. (the indoor season is then finished). Field hockey training starts tomorrow night.**

**Summary: **There is a new teacher at East High but who is it? It is a past student of the school but whom? Find out in this one-shot.

* * *

Staff Meeting, East High, Albuquerque, New Mexico

"Today as you all must know is that Carol Wilson is going on Maturity Leave as of next week and we need a new maths and science teacher for the next year," said David Matsui, the principal.

"Yes" replied the staff of the school

"Ok well I got in contact with a teacher who is on maturity leave at the moment and is due back at work now. She lives California with her husband and their three young children," said David

"Why? Get a teacher from all the way from California? Can't you get one in New Mexico? Making this women move her family to Albuquerque for like a year? Why?" asked Peter Adams, one of the English teachers for the school

"Cause her husband and herself actually have a home here in Albuquerque. This is her husband home town," replied David

"How old is she? And how old are her kids?" asked Alyson Darbus, the school's drama teacher

"She is only 27. Her children are 6, 4 and 18months," replied David

"Did she finish College?" Asked Jack Bolton, an P.E and the school basketball coach

"Yes, she did have two of her children while she is was in college and didn't stop her getting her Bachelor of Education. Her husband had made sure she finished her course," said David

"When do we get to met her?" said Peter

"Her children and she will be arriving from California today. She will be here tomorrow to met with me and all of you and school on assembly," said David

* * *

Back in LAX

The young family was saying goodbye to their father/ husband before they were left for New Mexico. The young husband and father of three was going stay L.A for two weeks while he was promoting the sport that he loved so much. He had a press conferences, T.V. and radio interviews and also magazines and newspaper interviews.

"I am going to miss you and kids," said Troy Bolton, the captain of the LA Lakers

"I know T but you will be there in two weeks after it is over," replied Gabriella Montez- Bolton

A few minutes later;

"Jamie, Bec and Sammy gave your father one last hug and kiss goodbye," said their mother

The girls did what their mother told them and said goodbye to their father.

* * *

Troy David Alexander Bolton was now 28 years old and being playing for L.A Lakers for 9 years. Troy has being the captain of the team for 7 years after Kobe Bryant retired from the NBA.

Gabriella Anne Montez – Bolton but she mainly went by the name of Bolton. Gabi is 27 years old. She is high school teacher around being a stay-at-home mother to her kids while her husband travels for his work.

Jamie Maria Elizabeth Bolton was the oldest of the 'Bolton Three' as the press called her and her sisters at the age of 6. Jamie has her mother's brown/black hair and her father's baby blue eyes. Jamie is a real daddy-girl.

Rebecca Lucille Anne Bolton was the middle child of the 'Bolton Three' and she is 4 years old. Bec has her father's dirty blonde/ light brown hair and her mother's dark brown eyes. Bec is a mummy-girl all the way.

Samantha-Jay Taylor Leigh Bolton was youngest child of Troy David Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Anne Bolton. Sammy is only 18 months old. She is just not a daddy's girl but she is also mummy's girl also. Sammy looks like Troy all over.

Maria Montez, Gabriella's mother still lives in Albuquerque near the Bolton family house of Jack and Lucille Bolton. Troy and Gabi own a $3.6 million dollar house about a 5 minute drive from their parent's houses.

Their parents don't know that their kids or grandkids were coming back home.

Gabriella had the two nannies with her that help raise and watch the kids for the Bolton Family. There names are Joanna Evanston who is 23 years old and Sarah Roberts who is 20 years old.

They both love Troy and Gabriella because they were great bosses and got to travel a lot for their work.

* * *

The next day in New Mexico, Gabriella was getting ready go to her old high school. She had her hair in ponytail; an pair of black ballet flats, plain black pants and a old East High Basketball jersey that was Troy's and it had Troy's number that he kept from high school and even had in the NBA it was number 14. It had BOLTON wrote on the back with the number also. Gabriella had taken it from Troy after wildcats won the champions in their senior year. She also had on a black coat.

* * *

Gabriella had brought Sammy with her to the school while her other two children were with their nannies. Samantha had on demi shorts with a LA Lakers jersey; it had the number 14 on the back with BOLTON wrote also. On the front it had 'LA Lakers' and 'my daddy is the captain'. All of Troy's girls had clothes custom design for them.

* * *

Gabriella had drove Troy's new black Land Rover 4WD to the school. She park in staff car park. Sammy was resting her head on Gabi's shoulder while had a arm and hand around her back to protect her from the students of the school that she herself had attended in her own junior and senior of high school. She had pair of sunglasses to hide who she was as the press and seen the girls at the airport with Troy in LA and knew that they travelled somewhere in America but not where so Gabriella didn't want them find her or her family out just yet.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Gabi. I'm the new teacher I have a meeting with Mr Matsui," she said the woman at the front counter of East High.

"Yes, he is waiting for you. Go to your left and then take a right. That is Mr Matsui office," she replied

"Ok thanks," replied Gabi

Then she followed the direction to the office even those she knew her way from when she herself was in school.

* * *

When she arrived at the office, she knock and waited for "come in" before she and her daughter went into the room.

"Ms Montez I am glad you are able to join the staff of East High," said David

"Please my name is now Mrs Montez-Bolton or Mrs Bolton not Ms Montez but please call me Gabriella or Gabi," she said

"Ok. Gabi is Sammy? I have not seen her press since her first birthday party in people magazine," said David

"Yes she is now 18 months old. T and I try as much as possible to keep the girls away from the press," said Gabi

"I know what you mean," said David

"Yeah. It can get so hard sometimes. The press knows that the girls and I have got somewhere but they don't where," said Gabi

"Well I would like to met your follow co-worker now,"

"Is it break?"

"Yes but Ms Darbus and drama are working on the new musical and Coach Bolton is working on basketball team in the gym," said David

* * *

It had taken 40 minutes to met or see Gabi's co-workers.

Gabi went to see Ms Darbus before Jack Bolton. Ms Darbus was surprise and very happy to one of her favourite student back from the class of 2008.

Jack was teaching a class when Gabriella finally got the time to visit him. Today Jack was teaching a theory lesson _(A/N When I was in school I hated Theory classes for HPE, I just loved PRAC lessons)_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"

"Someone wants to see you Coach Bolton," said Gabi

Jack had his back to Gabriella because he was writing on the whiteboard for his 9th grade HPE class.

"Gabriella Bolton, what does bring you all this way from L.A?"

"Work,"

"What? Class continue on from page 14-25"

"I am the new teacher,"

"Where is Troy?" asked Jack, as he took his youngest grand daughter from her mother

"LA. Chad and he have two weeks of interviews to do,"

"Is he coming when he is finish in LA?"

"Yes, I am here a year and Troy will be here for 5 months,"

"Ok, where are my other two grandkids?"

"With their nannies,"

"Troy's want to a BBQ at our house when he gets here in a fortnight,"

"Ok sure,"

"I have got some pics for you and Lucille of Troy,"

"What of?"

"Like him sleeping in boxers with the girls around him. It was so cute,"

"I bet on it,"

"I know,"

"Well I better get back to teaching my class,"

"Ok. I will be bye your house tonight with all three girls,"

"Sure."

"Jack I need Sammy back now,"

"I know," he replied, he gave his daughter-in-law back his grandchild

After Gabriella left, someone in the class asked who the two people were,

"My youngest granddaughter Sammy and my daughter-in-law and the Maths, English and Science for Mrs Wilson while she is on leave for the next year, Mrs Bolton," said Coach Bolton

* * *

Gabi's First Day

Gabi was in front of her first class

She teaching Maths, Science and English!

"Hello Mrs Montez-Bolton or Mrs Bolton. You can call me that or Mrs B," she said the class in front of her. They were seniors!

"Mrs Bolton?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true you use to come to East High?"

"Yes from 2006 to 2008,"

"Do you still talk to other from your class?"

"Yes. I married my high school sweetheart when he was 21 and I was 20,"

"Are you relative to Coach Bolton or Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, Coach Bolton is Troy Bolton's father. Coach Bolton is my father-in-law, and yes I am married to Troy Bolton from the LA Lakers. Now it is time to get to work. Open your textbook to page 34," said Gabi

* * *

**THE END**

**Please Review**


End file.
